


Pesadillas

by charagua



Series: Copihues y Guarias [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charagua/pseuds/charagua
Summary: Fernanda intenta lidiar con las pesadillas. Manuel decide ayudar.





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terror en la embajada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340522) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Fernanda despierta agitada, con sudor bajándole por la frente y el frío entrando por la ventana abierta, la luz de la luna llenando la habitación.

Otra pesadilla, tan horrible como las que había estado teniendo desde hace semanas. Se reincorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero mientras regulaba su respiración. Esa situación se había vuelto casi una rutina; era despertar de una pesadilla y no poder dormir de nuevo, lo que provocaba que tuviera sueño constantemente durante el día.

Estaba tan cansada.

Intentaba ignorarlo, intentaba enfocarse en otras cosas, pero incluso aunque se olvidara de ello durante el día, los recuerdos llegaban en la noche, en forma de pesadillas, a atormentarla constantemente, la obligaban a quedarse despierta mientras se cuestionaba a sí misma.

El día en que atacaron la embajada de Chile.

**_Los cuerpos en el suelo, la sangre pululando de sus pechos, manchas carmesí salpicadas en las paredes..._ **

Y el constante recuerdo de su inutilidad para salvarlos.

Sabía que podría haber hecho algo, pero había quedado en un estado tal que fue incapaz de siquiera moverse en el momento.

Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿estarían vivos?

Sintiendo sus ojos arder, optó por levantarse a lavarse la cara e intentar distraerse con algo hasta que el sueño volviese de nuevo.

No lo hizo.

* * *

 

Manuel fue capaz de aceptarlo más rápidamente.

No fue por indiferencia, o por insensibilidad, pero logró convencerse de que la culpa no era ni suya ni de su compañera, ni siquiera de Guillermo, con quien se enfado en gran medida después de lo ocurrido.

Pero pensaba en ello de a momentos, en lo que podría haber hecho de no ser porque esperó y esperó inútilmente hasta que algo pasara. Sin embargo, había aprendido con los años que de poco servía arrepentirse o guardar remordimientos por lo que pudo ser y jamás fue. En lo siguiente que pensó fue en las familias de las víctimas, y estaba decidido a que consiguieran esa compensación que necesitaban, pero estaba demostrando ser un trabajo más difícil de lo esperado.

Lo que el chileno sabía era que Fernanda estaba más afectada por ello, razón por la cual comenzó a mensajearle cada cierto tiempo, sólo para saber si se sentía mejor, más que nada, porque se preocupaba por ella (aunque no era algo que iba a admitir abiertamente, porque se le hace muy difícil hacerlo) y porque se sentía culpable al verla así. Aunque ella lo negaba, era evidente que no estaba bien, y pudo ver eso en persona un par de veces, bastaba con darse cuenta de sus ojeras, de la falta de alegría que se veía comúnmente en su rostro. Pero prefirió darle su espacio para lidiar con ello.

Como países, deberían estar acostumbrados a las pérdidas; algunos no lo están, otros quizás, pero la verdad es que, cuando ocurre, siempre es algo sorpresivo y doloroso, comprendía que lo sería más aún si se presenciaba.

Fue unos días después que viajó con Yunge a San José nuevamente para asistir a un velatorio. Asistieron el resto de los trabajadores de la embajada que tuvieron la mala suerte de haber pasado por una experiencia aterradora y traumática. Aunque el presidente Abel Pacheco no pudo presentarse, envió un mensaje con sus condolencias para las familias.

El cielo estaba nublado.

Cuando bajó del auto junto al embajador la gente se acercó a recibirlos, tuvieron que pasar por varios minutos de estrechar manos y mostrar sonrisas por pura cortesía, el ambiente era demasiado lúgubre para que fuesen sinceras. No más allá del tumulto de gente, la mayoría políticos, estaba Fernanda, solitaria, completamente alejada. Dejó a Guillermo charlando con alguien en lo que él se acercaba la costarricense, parándose a su lado en silencio. No notó su presencia hasta unos minutos después, cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con la expresión preocupada del chileno.

"Manuel..." Murmuró con leve sorpresa, bajó su mirar casi de inmediato, pero había sido suficiente tiempo como para que él se diese cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando al cielo.

"¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?" Inquirió, teniendo la sensación de que iba a comenzar a llover.

Fernanda se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Sí... pero no puedo distraerme, por más que lo intento." Su voz quebradiza y sus palabras eran prueba de lo que él sospechaba; realmente no estaba bien, aunque le dijo lo contrario en sus mensajes.

"Feña," Llamó, pero la otra no respondió. "mírame." Dijo, y titubeante, la costarricense alzó la vista. Manuel se mordió el labio inferior al ver sus ojeras, que habían aumentado desde la última vez, y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Suspiró, y sintiéndola acercarse, extendió los brazos, sintiendo los ajenos temblorosos rodeándolo, y las lágrimas cayendo en su camisa. 

"Don Manuel." Llamó Guillermo. Las naciones se miraron; era hora del sermón.

Se usaron cuadros de los fallecidos para la despedida, puesto que no era el funeral personal y familiar, se harían dos de esos, uno en Costa Rica y otro en Chile, pero aquel era uno de aspecto político, una despedida más bien pública para los cuatros funcionarios. Se iban poniendo flores frente a los cuadros, él distinguió guarias moradas, que contrastaban con el color negro de los trajes y el de otras flores más tristes.

Cuando terminó el velorio, le avisó a Guillermo que acompañaría a Fernanda. Fueron hasta su casa en taxi, y allí, sintió un gran peso irse de sus hombros, se iba con el ambiente triste de aquel velorio, pero aunque ya no estaban allá, una parte parecía acompañarlos; las nubes grises y las gotas que comenzaban a caer. Se apresuraron dentro para evitar mojarse. Fernanda colgó su abrigo negro en el perchero al lado de la puerta, avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó, hundiéndose en este. Él se quitó el bléiser y se arremangó la camisa, luego, se sentó a su lado. Guardaron silencio por varios instantes. 

Costa Rica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Chile se quedaba inmóvil, intentando no incomodarla.

Y lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos, quedándose dormidos.

**_Escuchó tres disparos._ **

**_Luego, vio tres cadáveres en el suelo._ **

**_El rostro arrepentido, lleno de lágrimas de José Orlando Jiménez, sosteniendo el arma tembloroso, luego, alzaba la mano lentamente hasta ponérsela en la sien..._ **

**_"No..." Ella intentaba moverse, lo único que lograba era extender la mano inútilmente. Sus piernas no se movían._ **

**_Jiménez sonreía._ **

**_Se dispara._ **

_"¡No, no!"_

Gritó desgarradora y desesperadamente.

"¡Fernanda!"

Sintió dos manos en sus hombros, lo siguiente que vio al alzar la vista era el rostro de su amigo visiblemente preocupado y alterado. Confundida y con la respiración agitada, Fernanda se acomodó en el sofá, jadeando, con lágrimas ya en sus mejillas desde antes de despertar. Manuel bajó las manos lentamente una vez la vio más calmada.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en un tono tan suave, tan tranquilizador que se sintió más segura de lo que se sintió en semanas. 

"...No." Admitió. Luego de mucho tiempo, se había dignado a admitir que realmente no estaba bien. "No, no estoy bien. No puedo dormir bien--Cada vez que estoy a punto de olvidarme de eso vuelvo a recordarlo." Se quitó los tacones y los dejó caer al piso, luego, abrazó sus piernas, aguantando el llanto. Manuel se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, mirando al techo.

"No eres buena mintiendo." Sonrió. Esto sólo la hizo reír levemente, pero al menos había logrado algo. "¿No has escuchado que no puedes huir de los problemas? La frase es medio filosófica, pero es verdad." A Fernanda le parecía tan extraño ese lado de Manuel; el que era serio y mucho más maduro del que se veía cuando peleaba con Julio o con Martín, o cuando insultaba porque sí. Era mucho más maduro que ella, y se preguntaba cómo podía hacerlo, cómo evitaba que las cosas lo afectaran tanto. "Tienes que encararlos, y tienes que aceptar que no era algo que podías manejar. Murieron, sí, pero no por tu culpa ni por la mía, ni por la de nadie, ninguno podía saber lo que iba a pasar y no teníamos modo de evitarlo." Lágrimas caían por su mentón en un gotear incesante.

"Sé que podría haberlo detenido." Murmuró.

"Pensar así es lo que te tiene así. Aunque duela, de nada sirve ya lamentarse por eso, sólo va a servir para que te vengas más pa' abajo." Se frotó los ojos con cierta frustración, decidiéndose a no llorar más. "No va a pasar de un día a otro ... Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, es peor que te lo guardes." Por primera vez en semanas, Fernanda le sonrió sinceramente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se estiró un poco, besando al castaño en la mejilla. Él se volteó rápidamente, sintiendo su rostro ruborizándose. 

"Uhm," Carraspeó y se levantó del sofá. "Voy por agua, ¿quieres agua? Te traigo un poco." Salió nervioso y apresurado hacia la cocina, casi tropezándose. Siguió fingiendo que nada había pasado, y Fernanda rió levemente.

Sabía que sus pesadillas no acabarían mañana, quizás tampoco al día siguiente, ni al que le seguía, pero, quizás, no era el tiempo el que curaba las heridas.

Sino la aceptación.

 


End file.
